Wild About Words
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: When a mysterious group of villains attack the Tortuga and kidnap Aviva, Chris & Martin head out to search for her, and encounter a certain young word defining heroine with a connection to the kidnappers.
1. An Unexpected Disappearance

Wild About Words

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters are copyright their respective owners & PBS.

This is something I've wanted to do for a while, a crossover of two of PBS's best cartoons. And although one of these exists already, I think you'll find this one to be much different from it.

* * *

It was a normal day for the crew of the Tortuga, now positioned in the Amazon rain forest. Little did any of them know that, in mere moments, things would be turned upside-down.

"Martin & Chris are getting lots of info on those macaws," Koki said, as she observed the brothers from her large computer screen "how are those discs coming?"

From her work table, Aviva looked up from the parts she'd been tinkering with. "Just tell Chris & Martin to hold their horses," she told Koki, "I'll be done with these as soon as I can. Provided of course, that nothing interrupts me."

BOOM!

"What the heck?" Aviva asked, after hearing the explosion.

"Something breached the side wall," Koki told her.

"What could be powerful enough to do that?" Aviva asked her.

The woman was about to get her answer when the smoke from the breach cleared, revealing a sextet of oddly dressed individuals.

"Okay, that's weird," she commented "Jimmy, are these friends of yours?"

"Me? No way!" Jimmy Z told her "I don't know these guys."

"Look, I don't know who you guys are, or what you're doing here, but you'd better have a good explanation for smashing down our wall and…" Aviva began, before she was cut off when one of them threw a lasso at her, pinning her arms to her sides "hey, what is this?"

"Hang on, I'll call for help," Koki said, reaching for her control panel. Before she could, however, one of the intruders, a woman with skin slightly-lighter than Koki's interrupted and fired what appeared to be a beam from her chest.

"Oooh, where I am?" asked a dazed Koki "who am I? And why is my hair so large?" she added, feeling her afro.

"Okay you guys, you'd better back off, I know kung fu," Jimmy lied, hoping to scare them. Instead, the woman blasted him with the same beam.

"Whoa, what's up with this controller?" he asked, "do I play video games for a living?"

"What did you do to them?" Aviva asked the intruders.

"You should be more concerned about what we're going to do to you missy," said one who resembled a pirate with a fake beard.

Aviva was then pushed to the ground and held down, where her hands were tied behind her with more rope, as the lasso that had been thrown around her was wrapped around her slim torso. Although she kicked and fought as much as she could, she couldn't stop them from wrapping rope around her legs & ankles, and tightly securing it.

"I don't know what you're planning, but you won't get away with…mmph!" she shouted, before a white cloth was tied around her mouth. She craned her head up as much as she could, and noticed a burlap sack seemingly floating in mid-air above her. Before she could figure out how this was possible, the sack was placed over her, & cinched tight over her ankles.

Aviva squirmed and yelled muffled threats, but was unable to prevent one of the intruders from picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder.

"We did it!" one of them exclaimed in a high-pitched voice "and to think, it wouldn't have been possible without my rope. Finally, I'm useful!"

"Yarr, there still be the matter of destroying the transporter," she heard the pirate man say.

"Ooh, let me do it! I'm gonna wham that thing into pieces, yeah!" she heard another one reply. Then she heard a weird noise, followed by an explosion identical to the one that ruptured the Tortuga's hull. She assumed that was the transporter being destroyed.

"All right, let's get back with our booty," she heard the pirate one say, and she could feel her abductor running, leaving the Tortuga and heading out into the Amazon rainforest, to an unknown fate.

* * *

Meanwhile, as all this was going on, Aviva's friends Chris Kratt & his brother Martin where hanging out with a flock of macaws.

"Macaws sure are interesting birds," Chris said "in fact, the Hyacinth macaw is the largest known parrot in existence, in terms of size & wingspan. Macaws also have a varied diet, including seeds, leaves, flowers, fruit & even clay from river beds."

"You said it Chris," Martin replied "macaws are the best, especially Scarlet here" he added, noting the red colored bird on his arm.

"I wonder if Aviva has those macaw creature power discs ready yet," Chris said "I'll check in."

He activated his wrist communicator; "come in Tortuga; Martin and I are ready to swing with the world of monkeys; you got the power discs ready?" There was no response "Tortuga? Come in Tortuga."

"Nobody's answering? That's odd" Martin replied.

"I don't like it, something could be wrong," Chris said.

"Maybe Koki just left her station, like she did that time with the T-devils," Martin suggested.

"That's unlikely, seeing as we were just in contact with her about 10 minutes ago," Chris said "c'mon, let's go back and make sure everything's okay."

Martin agreed and turned to the macaw. "You be good, okay Scarlet?" he told him "Chris and I will be right back. After all, I'm sure the problem can't be that bad."

* * *

"Whoa, what could've done this?" Chris asked.

He and Martin had just arrived back at the Tortuga and noticed the damaged wall.

"A rhino?" Martin asked.

"There are no rhinos in the Amazon, remember?" Chris told him "besides, whatever it was had to be a lot stronger than that. Maybe the others can tell us what happened."

He stepped through the hole, and was quickly embraced by Koki.

"Chris, Martin, thank goodness you guys are back!" she exclaimed "Aviva's been kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped?" a shocked Chris asked "Koki, start from the beginning."

"Well, there was this explosion, and then these weird comic book villain-type guys came in," the young African woman explained "they lassoed Aviva, and I tried to stop them, but they dazed me or something, because I don't remember anything else after that. I came back to my senses a few minutes ago, but they disappeared."

"So, Aviva's been kidnapped by comic book bad guys?" Martin asked "what are the odds of that?"

"I don't know, but that appears to be what happened," Chris replied "Koki, can you describe these guys?"

"Uh huh. I may not remember much else about what happened, but I can tell you what they looked like."

"Good, because we'll need that info," Chris told her "we have to find Aviva and figure out who kidnapped her before it's too late."

* * *

While her friends were deciding how to search for her, Aviva was dealing with all the bouncing up and down she was doing on her captor's shoulder as he ran through the rainforest. Unable to see or speak, the young Latina could only ponder what fate awaited her when she reached her destination.

_Okay Aviva, calm down _she thought to herself _yes, you've been kidnapped by a bunch of rejects from a comic book convention, but you're a genius; you can figure a way out of this. Let them get to their hideout first, then concentrate on getting free or contacting Chris & Martin. _

Eventually, she felt her captors slow down, then walk up something, although she couldn't tell what it was.

"Here she is, just as you asked," one of them said.

Aviva felt herself being lifted off the shoulder and the sack she was in was shaken until she fell to the ground. She gave a muffled grunt as she hit the ground, then craned her head up to see where she was. It was the deck of a yacht, one she recognized oh too well, which could only mean one thing…

"Zach Varmitech," she said, after her gag was pulled down "I should've known you were behind this. What, you have so much trouble getting dates you need to kidnap them now?"

"Please, I could get a date with whoever I want," the pale-skinned villain replied "after all, I'm a very wealthy inventor. Of course, if you wanted to go out with me, I wouldn't say no."

"I'd rather lick a Zach Bot."

"Fine, be that way," Zach replied "anyway, I'm sure you're wondering why I went through all this trouble."

"The thought did cross my mind."

"I realized that the reason the Wild Ratts always foil my plans is because of you and your creature power suits," Zach explained "but if I have you as my prisoner, that means no creature powers, which means those Wild Ratts won't be able to stop my newest plan."

"You're underestimating the Kratt bros," Aviva replied defiantly, as she struggled against her bonds "they'll stop you like they always do, suits or no suits!"

"I beg to differ," Zach told her "Zack Bots! Take her below, and make sure she's nice and secure."

Before Aviva could reply, the gag was replaced around her mouth, and two of Zach's robots grabbed her by the arms and dragged her towards the lower depths of the yacht, as she struggled and mumbled all the way.

Confident she was going nowhere, Zach turned to the assorted villains.

"Who would've thought that random searches on the internet would lead me to the guys who would help me deal a blow to those nature loving do-gooders? Best money I ever spent."

"Speaking of which, there still be the case of the doubloons you promised us," Capt. Tangent reminded him.

"Doub-what?"

"Doubloons, a gold coin produced in Spain back in the 1800's," the captain explained "speaking of Spain, did you know that they were once led by a dictator named Francisco Franco? Apparently, when he was in ill health, he was announced as dead when he wasn't really, which lead to a recurring joke…"

"All right, all right, I'll pay you, just stop talking!" Zach replied. He snapped his fingers and a Zach Bot appeared with a suitcase, which he opened to display several stacks of money.

"One two…" Capt. Tangent counted "hang on, this be only half the money you promised us, ya bilge rat!"

"That's because I've decided to keep you guys on retainer," Zach explained "the Wild Ratts are definitely gonna show up and try to ruin my plans & save Aviva, so I'll need you take care of them. You do that, and you'll get the rest of the money."

"Yarr, that sounds like a fair deal," Capt. Tangent replied "we'll be ready to help you keel haul these Kratt brothers."

"Who named you leader?" Ms. Question queried.

* * *

In the next chapter, the Botsford family trip to the Amazon is ruined by the appearance of the Kratt brothers, forcing WordGirl to come to the rescue.


	2. Kratts meet Word

Unless otherwise noted, all italic lines are the WordGirl narrator speaking.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Kratt brothers had repaired the hole in the Tortuga the best they could, and now were flying around in the turtle-shaped craft.

"The Amazon rainforest stretches for miles around Brazil," Chris said "but it's also filled with all manner of predators and other dangers. Whoever grabbed Aviva was most likely aware of that, meaning they've probably set up a shelter somewhere."

"And our radar should be able to find it," Koki added, keeping her eyes on the Tortuga's radar screens.

"But Chris, you heard Koki, these guys are really tough!" Martin explained "how are we supposed to handle them without the help of our creature power suits?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Chris replied "finding Aviva is our number one priority right now."

"I've got something!" Koki exclaimed "there's definitely some human activity a few inches from here. Could be a tourist group though."

"We'll have to take that chance," Chris told her "take the Tortuga down as nearby as you can and we'll take a look."

"You got it," Jimmy Z responded, beginning the large turtle-shaped base's descent into the forest.

* * *

Because of its' beauty and collection of exotic plants & animals, the Amazon rainforest attracts many tourists from all around the world. Including one certain family who were currently enjoying their time there.

"Isn't it exciting?" Tim Botsford asked his family, as they hiked in the forest "look at the splendor of it all."

"Pfft, it's just a bunch of dumb trees and stuff," T.J complained.

"Please try to be a little more excited T.J," Tim told him "it's not every day we get a chance to visit the Amazon. We were lucky that the DA's office decided to give us this vacation, in exchange for your mother doing such good work."

"Oh please, I just do my best to clean up the city," Sally replied "if I get a family vacation out of it, well, that's nice."

"I'm super excited," Becky said "I can't wait to see all the exotic creatures that live here" Bob chattered something in monkey, "and Bob's excited too."

"Well according to my guide book here, the Amazon is home to several species of monkey," Tim said "hey who knows Bob, you might meet a relative…sweet potato pancakes, look at the size of that tree!"

"Honey, take my picture in front of this tree!" he said happily, after rushing in front of it.

"Okay," Sally replied, getting her camera ready "say, 'Brazil nut.'"

"Brazil nut!" Tim replied, "could this vacation get any better? I sincerely doubt it."

As if to answer his question, a familiar pair of figures emerged in the clearing.

"Aww false alarm, it's just a tour group!" Martin whined.

"Sweet howler monkeys, the Kratt brothers!" Tim exclaimed.

"Who?" a confused TJ asked.

"The Kratt Brothers, the famous animal researchers," Tim explained, rushing over to meet them "hello, I'm Tim Botsford, big fan, and that's my wife Sally, our son TJ & daughter Becky. Oh and Bob's around here somewhere; he's our monkey."

"It's nice to meet you, but…" Chris began.

"Are you two still on that show with the lemur?" Tim interrupted.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about sir," Crhis replied "and we'd love to stay and chat, but we're a little busy."

"Ah, probably doing some rainforest conservation no doubt."

"Actually, one of our crew members was kidnapped earlier today, and we're trying to locate her," Martin explained.

"Did you say kidnapped?" Becky asked.

"Becky, please don't bother the nice men," Tim said, before turning back to the Kratts "did you say kidnapped?"

Martin nodded "yup, by some oddly dressed villains, or so we've been told."

"You haven't seen any weird or strange looking people around here, have you?" Chris asked.

"No, but if we do, we'll be sure to contact the proper authorities," Tim replied.

"We'd appreciate it," Chris told him "come on Martin, let's try another spot," he added, before he and Martin ran off.

"Wow, the world famous Kratt brothers, here in the Amazon!" Tim gushed "didn't I tell you this vacation would be great?"

"Hmm, I'm still a little concerned about that kidnapping," Becky said to herself "something tells me I should look further into this."

_Seeing as how this is a crossover, I would think so. _

"Yeah, we have to get this thing going somehow."

* * *

Elsewhere, back on his yacht, Zach was being grilled regarding his plan.

"If I may ask, what precisely be ye looking for?" Capt. Tangent asked.

"What I'm looking for is this," Zack reached into his trousers and produced a photograph of a dolphin, but with a pink color "the Amazon river pink dolphin. I'm gonna find one and make it the starring attraction of my newest business venture, Zack World!" he added, producing the plans for said theme park from his turtleneck.

"That's just a ripoff of Sea World, awk!" Tangent's parrot, Oscar chirped.

"No it isn't birdie, it's a completely original idea," Zach lied "Sea World has that black & white whale, but I'll have a pink dolphin. People will flock from miles in to see it, especially once I 'persuade' it to do tricks."

"Sounds like a place I'd visit," Capt. Tangent said "speaking of which, I remember the time I visited the aquarium about a year ago. The fish tanks were cleaned about once a week, and I don't think I picked the day when they were…"

"Okay, seriously pirate man, knock it off with the rambling, jeez," Zach said, before rolling up his "Zach World" plans. "The only thing that can ruin my plan is those Wild Ratts, and I'm sure once they figure out I have Aviva, they'll come looking for her."

"Arr, why don't you let me keelhaul those Kratts."

"I don't know what that means; but if it means getting rid of them, of course, that's what I'm paying you for," Zach told him "take one of the others, go ashore and deal with blue guy & green guy."

"I'll get right on it sir," Capt. Tangent said, offering a salute as he headed out.

Zack looked out at the Amazon in the distance "go ahead and try to stop me Wild Ratts" he said "because without your lousy creature powers, you don't stand a chance."

* * *

About several minutes later, the Kratt brothers were continuing their search through the woods.

"This is boring Chris!" Martin whined "why don't we just go back to the Tortuga and try and find them from there?"

"We will, but I want to comb this part just a little longer," Chris explained "since those tourists were back there, this is obviously one of the safer parts of the Amazon. Meaning that it would be a good place for a band of kidnappers to set up shop."

"I hope we find Aviva soon," Martin said "I love the Amazon and all, but I just can't enjoy it knowing she's in trouble."

"I feel the same way Martin," Chris told him "but don't worry, we'll find her."

"I sure hope so," Martin replied.

The two continued on their way, seeing much exotic flora & fauna, but nowhere a group of villains could hole up.

"Anything?" Koki contacted Chris via hologram from his glove.

"Nope, nothing here," Chris replied "maybe we're looking at this from the wrong angle. Maybe the kidnappers have left the forest and taken her back to the city."

"I could check and see if anyone's seen anything strange," Koki offered.

"Do that," Chris told her, "we'll keep looking here."

After Koki signed off, the two brothers continued their trek through the thick woods.

"No offense Chris, but this is useless," Martin told him, "we should just wait until Koki contacts about any news. I mean, what could we possibly run into here in the woods?"

As if to answer his own question, a muscular man dressed in a leotard & headband emerged from some nearby brush.

"Ahh, scary muscular guy!" Martin yelled before the man grabbed him by the neck. "Uh Chris, a little help here?"

"Hey buddy, put my brother down!" Chris told him "who are you, and what are you even doing here?"

"Yarr, we're here to take care of you Kratt brothers," came another voice. Chris turned towards its' source and saw what looked like a teenager wearing an extremely shabby looking pirate costume.

"Hey wait! Koki said you were one of the guys who kidnapped Aviva!" Chris recalled "what have you done with her?"

"I'd be more concerned about what we plan to do to you scallywags," Capt. Tangent explained "be that not right Nocan?"

"Right? No, wrong! You are incorrect about what you just said, Nocan!"

"Awk, why are we working with this guy again?" Oscar asked.

"He be very strong," Capt. Tangent explained "and now Kratt brothers, there be no one to help you now. Unless of course, someone shows up to save you, which I suppose is possible, as history has shown that unexpected rescues often occur…"

"Not so fast!" came a female voice "I…oh, you have got to be kidding! What are you two doing in the Amazon?"

"We could ask you the same question," Capt. Tangent replied.

"Never mind what I'm doing here!" WordGirl said "now release them, or you'll have to deal with me."

"Not a chance," Capt. Tangent said "we'll just simply keelhaul all three of you."

"Okay first of all, you can't keelhaul someone on land; as a pirate, you should know that," WordGirl corrected him "and second…Huggy, maneuver 23B!"

Out of the trees, a monkey in a blue & red outfit jumped down and into the girl's hands; she then tossed him like a ball at Nocan, knocking Martin from his grasp.

"Not to worry gentlemen, I'll deal with those two," she said, flying forward.

"Uh Martin, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Chris asked.

"If you mean a girl & a monkey in pajamas fighting a fake pirate & a barbarian guy, then yes," Martin replied "did we by any chance touch a poison tree frog, 'cause we might be hallucinating."

"I don't think so."

"Yarr, you be no match for us WordGirl, we've got ye outnumbered two to one," Capt. Tangent explained.

"Awk, what am I, moldy crackers?" Oscar asked.

"Okay, three to one."

"Yeah, technically three to two," WordGirl pointed out "since I still have Huggy. Also, your main power involves magnetism, but there's no metal here. So I'll give you a choice; run away back to where you came from, or stay and fight and lose big time."

"Well, it's quite obvious that we choose… bye," Capt. Tangent said as he and Nocan fled.

"Wow that was easy," WordGirl commented.

_Yeah, your villains are actively running from you now. _

With that done, WordGirl & Captain Huggy Face headed over to where the Kratt brothers were watching in awe.

"Don't worry citizens, you're safe now."

"Uh…thanks," a confused Chris said "wait, aren't you the girl from that tour group we encountered earlier?" Chris asked.

"What, me? No way!" WordGirl replied nervously, her eyes darting back and forth "I'm just your average superhero."

"Hey yeah, it does look like her," Martin added "you have the same hairstyle & voice and everything."

"Merely a coincidence, I assure you."

"No, we're pretty sure you're the same girl," Chris commented "you'd have to be a complete moron not to see it."

_I'm guessing he's never met anyone in your city. _

"Ahh! Who said that?" Martin asked.

"Who said what?"

"I just heard some voice from out of nowhere," Martin explained.

"Okay, now you're just making things up," Chris said, before turning his attention back to the floating girl in front of him "so, you're some kind of superhero."

"WordGirl, at your service."

"Why are you called WordGirl?" Martin asked "do you fight crime with words?"

"Does Batman fight crime with bats?" WordGirl asked him.

"Good point."

"I overheard you mentioning that your friend had been kidnapped, and I wanted to help," she explained "luckily I followed you, or who knows what Capt. Tangent & Nocan would've done."

"I'm pretty sure we could've handled them," Chris said "wait, are you telling me you know those clowns?"

"They're two of my enemies," WordGirl explained "although I have no idea what they're doing in the Amazon."

_Hey, don't look at me, you've gotta figure this one on your own. _

"Chris, there's that voice again!" Martin exclaimed.

Chris ignored his brother, "well it's nice to meet you WordGirl, even thought we technically met earlier. And I appreciate your willingness to help us find Aviva."

"As a hero, I am obligated to help anyone that needs it," WordGirl told him.

_Also, if you don't help him, we won't have much of a story. _

"Yeah, that too."

"Now she's talking to it!" Martin said.

"We're glad to have your help WordGirl," Chris said, before Huggy chattered something at him "and your monkey friend too, of course."

"Captain Huggy Face" WordGirl explained.

"That's a weird name," Martin told her "he's not a captain, and I don't see his face as being very huggable. I would've called him something that makes more sense like 'Kicker', since he's a monkey & a sidekick, you see."

"I don't care if it makes sense, his name is Captain Huggy Face," WordGirl replied.

"You'll have to excuse Martin; naming animals is kind of his thing," Chris explained.

"Oh, well then, never mind," WordGirl replied.

* * *

In the next chapter, our heroes make their way to Zach's yacht to launch a rescue, and things take a surprising turn.


	3. To the Aviva Rescue!

A few moments later, the three continued their trek through the jungle, when Chris received a transmission from the Tortuga.

"Chris, I contacted the Brazilian authorities," Koki told him "they haven't seen anything, but they said they'll keep their eyes open. Uh, what's with the girl in pajamas?"

"Oh that's WordGirl," Chris explained "she's helping us locate Aviva. Long story, I'll fill you guys in when we get back," he added, before shutting off the hologram.

"Hey, why don't I fly up and see if I notice anything strange," WordGirl suggested.

"Great idea," Chris told her.

So she flew through the canopy of trees and began to scan the area.

"Man there's a lot of forest out here," she commented "this could take a while. Um, I don't suppose you could tell me where I should be looking?"

_You know I can't do that. _

"Yeah, okay."

_But, between you & me, you might wanna check out that yacht. _

"What yacht?" WordGirl asked, before gazing towards the Amazon river and noticing it "hmm, how'd I miss that?"

She then zoomed back towards the Kratt brothers.

"See anything?" Martin asked.

Well, I did see a big yacht on the river," she explained "that seems a little suspicious."

"Yacht?" both brothers asked, and started running towards a clearing.

"Hey, wait up!" WordGirl said, grabbing Huggy and zooming after them.

After the brothers made it out of the clearing, they noticed the craft on the water, and immediately recognized it.

"Zach," Chris said "now it's all starting to make sense."

"What's a Zach?" WordGirl asked, having finally caught up with them.

"He's one of our enemies," Martin explained "he's a whiny rich guy who uses robots and always wants to use nature for his own greedy purposes."

"And I'll bet anything he's got Aviva," Chris added "but it's not like Zach to come all this way just for that. He must have something else planned."

"And he probably grabbed Aviva so she couldn't help us stop him!" Martin chimed in.

_Wow he's good. _

"Thank you mysterious voice," Martin said, before pausing "wait, why I am talking to it?"

"You'd better hang back," Chris told WordGirl "we have experience dealing with Zach, so we'll handle him."

"A rich jerk that uses robots? Actually, I happen to have a little experience in this area," WordGirl told him "besides, you'll need my help if this Zach character has recruited my villains to help him."

"She's got a point Chris," Martin said "without any creature power suits, I don't think we can handle those guys."

"All right," Chris acquiesced "the first thing we need to do is figure out how to get over there without Zach seeing us."

"I think I can handle that," WordGirl said smugly.

* * *

"...And that's why I prefer home grown peaches to canned ones," Capt. Tangent finished.

"Okay, I have no idea why you said that," Zach replied "all I asked was if you took care of the Wild Ratts."

"Um, no..." Capt. Tangent explained "we were about to, but WordGirl showed up and..."

"What's a WordGirl?" Zack asked "you know what, don't tell me; you'll just go off on one of your boring little distractions."

"Awk, she's a superhero," Oscar explained.

"She doesn't sound so tough," Zach replied "does she fight crime with words?"

"Did I hear you say WordGirl was here?" Ms. Question interrupted.

"Arr, she chased Nocan and myself away as we attempted to deal with the Kratt scallywags."

"All right, the Whammer isn't afraid of WordGirl," he said "bring her on so I can wham her."

"No, no, no!" Zach said "I don't know anything about this 'WordGirl' of yours, but I don't need somebody else ruining my plans to capture that pink dolphin thingy. And if she's helping the Wild Ratts, they'll rescue Aviva in no time."

"So, what do we do?" Ms. Question queried.

"If they want Aviva, that's exactly what we'll give them," Zach said evilly, as the other villains looked on, confused.

* * *

"Wow, I've never seen the Amazon quite like this before," Chris marveled.

"I don't mind the aerial view, but I'd prefer it inside the Tortuga, not being held by a little girl," Martin added.

Both brothers were currently getting a bird's eye, or rather, girl's eye, view of the sky, as WordGirl soared through the skies, both of them being held safely in her heroic grip.

"Relax, I've never dropped anyone before," WordGirl assured him "well, Scoops one time, but I was just shocked that he gave a Valentine to Violet of all people!"

"Who's Scoops?" Martin asked.

"Probably best we don't ask," Chris replied.

"So, what's your strategy for when we get to Zach's yacht?" Martin asked.

"I'll hold off the bad guys while you two find your friend," WordGirl explained "pretty standard really."

"Standard for you maybe," Martin told her "we don't do this on a regular basis. Normally, we just observe animals in their natural habitats and get involved in wacky hi-jinks."

"Okay, we're coming up," Chris interrupted "can you get us close enough so that the Zach bot guards don't see us?"

"Are unicorns cute?" WordGirl replied "just watch me."

WordGirl dropped the Kratt brothers on the deck, then yelled at the robot guards.

"Hey metal heads, look at me!" she shouted, turning all their focus towards her. The Zach Bots went to attack her while the Kratt brothers snuck down into the hold.

"Keep your eyes open Martin," Chris warned him "there was no sign of Zach or his hired goons, so they might be around here somewhere."

"Now I wish we hadn't left the one with the super strength up there," Martin whined.

The bros made their way through the lower deck of the yacht, stopping in front of a door.

"Hmm, what could be in here?" Chris asked, slowly opening it.

From inside, they heard a series of loud, muffled noises. When Chris opened the door the full way, they found the source of the noises.

"Aviva!" both brothers exclaimed, as the young Latina squirmed against the bonds holding her to a chair. They ran over to her and Chris pulled the gag from her mouth.

"Chris, Martin, am I glad to see you guys!" she said, as they began untying her "how'd you find me?"

"We had a little help from a very 'unusual' friend," Chris explained.

"Well untie me quick, Zach could be back any moment," Aviva told him.

Once the ropes fell away, Aviva hugged her rescuers "thanks guys, you two are the best!" she said.

Suddenly, there was a series of banging and muffled shouting noises coming from somewhere else in the room.

"Ah! What's that?!" Martin asked.

"I don't know, but we don't have time to find out," Chris told him "we gotta go."

The brothers and Aviva rushed up the stairs and found the deck of the yacht littered with broken robots.

"Oh man, Zach is not gonna be happy when he gets back," Martin commented.

"Man that was easy," WordGirl said, dusting her hands before noticing the Kratts & Aviva. "Oh hi, I'm WordGirl and this is my sidekick, Captain Huggy Face."

"Which I still say is a stupid monkey name," Martin added.

WordGirl ignored him, "you must be the famous Aviva."

"Si, and you must be the 'unusual' friend the Kratt bros were talking about," Aviva replied.

"We can exchange pleasantries later; right now, let's go," Chris said.

"No problem," WordGirl said. Scooping all three (and Huggy) on her back, she flew away from the yacht as fast as she could.

"So Aviva, did you get any idea what Zach was doing here?" Martin asked.

"Nope nothing, he didn't mention anything to me," Aviva replied.

"Hmm that's odd, Zach usually loves to brag about his plans," Chris noted.

"Yes, that is odd," WordGirl said "come to think of it, this whole thing seems a little odd."

"What was that?" Martin wondered.

"Nothing, just thinking to myself," WordGirl said, as they headed back to the forest.

* * *

_Back in the rainforest, the Kratt brothers reconnect with their missing teammate, while our heroine is deep in thought. What thoughts are running through her brain?_

"Actually, I was thinking about that time Violet and I were trying to figure out what to call a hybrid Pegasus unicorn," she explained "apparently, they're called 'alicorns,' or, at least, that seems to be the accepted term."

_Alicorns huh? Wow, you learn something new every day I guess. _

"Yup, I can't wait to tell Violet. But I was also thinking of what happened back on the yacht. That was way too easy; I mean, why hire a band of super villains if you're not going to use them to help fight your enemies? And it's pretty convenient that they were able to rescue their friend, especially since this Zach character went through a lot of trouble to kidnap her. Something doesn't add up."

Huggy chattered something in monkey "right Huggy, I don't think this is over just yet."

_Pardon me for prying, but how exactly did you convince your family to let you run off and do this? _

"Oh, I told them I needed to use the bathroom," WordGirl explained "speaking of which, I hope they're not too worried about me."

* * *

"Hon, I'm worried about Becky," Sally said, "she went to use the bathroom, but that was over 15 minutes ago."

"I'm sure she's fine dear," Tim replied "she probably just got caught up looking at all this majestic nature. It's not like she went off to do something else without telling us."

"I guess you're right."

* * *

"Anyway, I can't go back until I defeat those villains and hand them over to the proper authorities," WordGirl explained.

"Uh, I don't know who you're talking to, but thanks for all your help," Chris told her "we couldn't have gotten Aviva back without you; anyway, we're calling the Tortuga to come pick us up," he added "do you need a lift back to your family? You can tell them you were with us the whole time."

"That's right, your secret's safe with us," Martin added "I'm not sure anyone would believe us anyway."

"One thing still puzzles me," Chris interjected "what was Zach doing in the Amazon anyway? I mean, he obviously kidnapped Aviva to stop us from interfering in his plans, but what were his plans?"

"I'm sure he was just out for revenge on you guys," Aviva chimed in "anyway, it doesn't matter; I'm free now and I'll radio the authorities to deal with Zach. So don't you worry your little heads about it."

"Good point Aviva," Chris said "you being safe is all that matters."

"Thanks CK," Aviva said. Chris then turned around to converse with his brother, failing to notice the sinister smile spreading over the young Latina's lips…

* * *

In the next chapter, our heroes discover why things were too easy for them. Will they be able to stop Zach before he escapes with the Amazon river dolphin? You'll have to read on to find out.


	4. Aviva's acting weird

As the others waited for the Tortuga, WordGirl kept her eyes firmly glued to Aviva.

_Something wrong? _

"Yeah, I'm wondering why nobody has ever put me in a crossover with that _My Little Pony _show," WordGirl explained "I mean, it has unicorns in it and I love unicorns!"

_That's true. _

"But I also can't shake the feeling that something's wrong," she continued "I don't know what, but I suspect that lady isn't who she appears to be.

_Don't look at me; I'm not allowed to give away any plot details. _

"Deep in thought, huh?" Chris asked, breaking her from her revelry.

"Huh? Yeah."

"Hey that reminds me, you've never met the rest of our crew; they'd sure be happy to meet the girl who helped us get Aviva back."

"About that," WordGirl began "don't you think that was just a little too easy? I mean, there were only a few robots and that Zach fellow wasn't even there."

"Come to think of it, that did seem a little easy," Chris thought "almost like Zach wanted us to get Aviva back…but why?"

"I wish I knew" WordGirl told him.

But neither one had the chance to explore that thought any further, as the massive Tortuga base finally landed.

"All right! Now we can get back on track," Martin said happily.

"C'mon, we'll introduce you to the others," Chris said.

"Okay, I suppose I could stay a few minutes longer," WordGirl told him. _It'll give me a chance to see if my suspicions are correct, _she thought.

"Hey guys, guess who's back?" Martin said, before moving aside to reveal Aviva beside him.

"Aviva! Thank goodness you're all right!" Koki replied happily "what happened?"

"Turns out, Zach kidnapped her, although we're still not sure why," Martin explained.

"Hang on, Zach's in the area?" Koki asked "and he didn't do anything? That doesn't sound like him."

"Yeah, that dude's always got some gnarly scheme up his sleeve," Jimmy added.

"Well, not this time," Aviva replied "he just kidnapped me; but I'm safe now, so he's not even worth worrying about."

"How'd you guys manage to rescue her?" Koki wondered.

"We had a little help, from a very unusual new friend," Martin explained "guys, I'd like you to meet WordGirl, and her pet monkey Captain Huggy Face."

Martin moved aside and WordGirl flew into view, carrying Huggy "hi there," she said, waving.

"Wow! A real life superhero, just like in my comics!" Jimmy replied happily.

"Oh yeah, I remember seeing you earlier when I contacted Chris," Koki noted "It's nice to meet you in person."

"WordGirl, this is Koki, she watches our computers and helps maintain our equipment," Chris explained "and that's Jimmy Z, his joystick abilities are a big help."

"Can you shoot lasers from your eyes?" Jimmy asked WordGirl.

"Sorry, no."

"Freeze breath?"

"Nope."

"How about…"

"Look, I don't know what powers you were about to suggest, but I don't have them, okay?!" WordGirl replied angrily "all I have is super strength, flight, super hearing and the ability to define words."

"Okay, it's cool," Jimmy replied "It's just…I've never met a real life superhero before."

"I guess that's understandable," WordGirl replied "I apologize for snapping at you."

"Come on, we'll give you a lift back to your parents," Chris told her.

"Yeah, it's the least we can do for all your help," Martin added.

"Well thank you, I'd appreciate that," WordGirl replied.

"I don't feel right leaving Zach out there on the loose," Martin said "we should at least call the Brazilian authorities."

"Didn't I tell you to forget about that?" Aviva said, slightly angry "he wasn't doing anything, so drop it."

"Well, he did kidnap you Aviva, that at least warrants a…"

"Just forget about Zach, okay!" Aviva shouted "I'm fine now, that's all that matters."

"I don't mean to complain Aviva, but you're a little angry for someone who was just kidnapped," Martin told her.

"I just don't like people accusing Zach when he didn't do anything," Aviva told them.

"Are you feeling okay?" Chris asked "usually you love to dump on Zach. Maybe you need some rest."

"No, I'm fine!" Aviva said "let's just get out of here."

_Okay, that outburst was definitely the sign that something is up with her, _WordGirl thought _and I think I know just how to find out what. _

"She's right you guys," WordGirl said "let's go and forget all about that pathetic loser Zach. After all, if the guy couldn't even put up a proper guard around his hostage, how smart can he possibly be?"

"He's very smart," Aviva countered "smart enough to plan my kidnapping."

"Yeah, but not smart enough to make sure you stayed kidnapped," WordGirl replied "I've never met this guy before, but that doesn't sound like a genius to me, that sounds like an ignoramus."

"Is that like a hippopotamus?" Jimmy asked.

"No, 'ignoramus' means someone who is very stupid or lacks intelligence," WordGirl explained "when I said he's an ignoramus, I meant he's not smart enough to do much of anything."

"You'd better watch what you say!" Aviva replied "Zach is a genius inventor."

"Okay, now I know something's wrong," Chris said "Aviva would never praise Zach like that."

"Maybe I've changed my mind about him, you ever think of that?!" Aviva shouted "now, can we please stop talking about this?"

"Talking about what? How inferior this Zach character is?" WordGirl asked "and what is up with his robots? Believe me, I've fought robots that are far superior to his, and a little kid made them."

"Whuh oh, Aviva's steaming mad, literally!" Martin said, noticing steam coming out of the female inventor's ears.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Koki said "people don't make steam when they get mad, unless…"

The gang watched as Aviva began to steam and clench her fists angrily. Suddenly, the young Latina disappeared and was replaced by a different form.

"A Zach Bot! Oh man, we should've guessed!" Martin replied.

"I knew something wasn't right!" WordGirl exclaimed "Huggy, time for maneuver 47!"

She tossed her monkey sidekick unto the robot's face, and while it grappled to remove him, she zoomed forward and smashed its' chest, destroying it.

"Zach must have set up a Zach Bot disguised as Aviva so we'd rescue it instead of her," Chris explained.

"And then it would throw us off his trail until he did whatever he was planning," Martin added "and we fell for it, hook, line, & sinker."

"That means Zach still has the real Aviva," Koki said "and we have no way of knowing what he's up to."

"True, but Zach doesn't know we've exposed his robot" Chris said "which buys us a little time. Koki, get the Octopod sub ready. We're gonna pay Zach a little visit."

* * *

"Man, it's a good thing Aviva never gets rid of any of her inventions," Martin commented, as the octopus-shaped submarine cruised the Amazon river.

"Yup, that's Aviva; she always knows what we'll need for any emergency," Chris said "and now we're gonna repay the favor."

"That was pretty clever of you, getting the Zach Bot mad enough so it would reveal its' true identity," Martin told WordGirl "how'd you think of that?"

"Easy; after her little outburst, I noticed she didn't want anyone badmouthing Zach," WordGirl explained "so I suspected the reason was due to her being created by Zach and therefore loyal to him. So, I knew all I had to do was get the robot so angry it would fry its' circuits."

"Good thing you did," Martin said, "who knows how long that thing would've kept us from finding out Zach's true goal. I wonder what it is?"

"With any luck, we'll be able to stop it before he can carry it out," Chris replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, not to too far from their location, Zach's yacht came to a halt.

"Okay, one of those pink dolphins should be right below us" he said "time to catch my new star attraction!" Then he activated a lever from the cockpit.

* * *

"It sure is beautiful down here, isn't it?" Chris asked, as he watched the various creatures swim by.

"I'll say," Martin replied "the Amazon river is home to some of the most varied animals in the world."

"Gentle creatures, like the giant otter or the Amazonian manatee, call the Amazon home," Chris chimed in "as well as dangerous ones like bull sharks, electric eels, piranha, and of course, the caiman."

"What's a caiman?" WordGirl asked.

"They're a member of the crocodile family," Martin explained "they're smaller than their croc cousins, but no less mean."

"Hey, check it out!" Chris commented, pointing towards the window "it's an Amazon river dolphin, otherwise known as the pink dolphin."

"Hang on a minute. You're saying there are actual pink dolphins?!" WordGirl asked excitedly. "Where is it, where?!"

"Right outside," Martin replied, pointing out the window of the sub "though sometimes called the 'pink dolphin', adults are either pink or white in color."

"They can grow up to 8 feet in length, and have special vertebrae that allow them to move their heads at 180 degrees," Chris added.

"Not to mention, they have long snouts, to reach into hard to get areas so they can get at the fish that live there," Martin explained, as he watched the dolphin swim by "their jaws are lined with at least 24 teeth, allowing them to easily devour their prey."

"Sadly, they're endangered," Chris continued "overfishing and human pollution have cut down the populations of these majestic creatures, and now there's only a handful left."

"Aww, it's sooo cute!" WordGirl exclaimed happily "isn't he just the cutest thing ever Huggy?" Huggy responded with some monkey chatter. "Well, maybe you don't think he's cute, but I do."

"I think I'll call him Pinky," Martin replied.

"Not your most original name bro, but appropriate," Chris said.

Just then, the heroes noticed a large metal claw grab the dolphin around its' midsection & begin pulling it upwards.

"Someone's stealing Pinky!" Martin exclaimed.

"And if I had to take a guess, I'd say that someone is Zach," Chris replied "well at least we know what he's here for."

"But why does he want Pinky?" Martin asked.

"Probably plans to make him the star of some water park he's building," Chris guessed.

"We can't let him get away with that!" WordGirl exclaimed "we need to rescue that super adorable dolphin from that jerk."

"Oh, we're planning on it!" Chris told her "hang on, it's time to surface."

* * *

Meanwhile, Zach was on the deck of his yacht, celebrating his success.

"Ha, I managed to steal one of those pink dolphins right under the Wild Ratts' noses," he said happily "and now that I have it, I don't need you anymore Aviva."

On the stern of the yacht, a still bound & gagged Aviva glared at Zach and uttered some muffled threats at him.

"By the time Chris & Martin figure out that they've rescued a Zach Bot instead of you, I'll be long gone," he said "but, since you came all this way to explore the Amazon, it would be cruel of me to not let you."

Despite her struggles, Aviva was grabbed by nearby Zach Bots, who tied a long length of rope around the ropes already secured around her torso. Aviva noticed the rope led to a large winch attached to the stern, and she was very worried about what this meant.

"You're about to take a nice little dip in the Amazon river," Zack explained "or rather, be food for those bitey fish things that live in there, the name of which escapes me."

_They're called piranha, _Aviva thought _and you call yourself a genius. _

"Lower her in!" Zach ordered and one of his Zach Bots started up the winch. Aviva was dangled over the side of the yacht, and struggled and squirmed for all she was worth as she was slowly lowered into the waiting water.

_Okay Chris and Martin, if you guys are planning something, now would be the time to do it!_

* * *

Uh oh, things don't look good for Aviva. Can Chris, Martin, & WordGirl rescue her before she becomes piranha food? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out.


	5. Stopping Zach

"Oh man Chris, check it out!" Martin exclaimed. The Octopod had surfaced on the side of Zach's yacht, and the Kratt brothers & WordGirl had exited "it's Aviva, and she's being lowered into the river!"

"We gotta save her!" Chris replied.

"Leave it to me," WordGirl said "hang on fellas, I'll get you on board."

"This is perfect, one of my schemes actually works without having to worry about the Wild Ratts messing it up," Zach gloated.

"Guess again Zach!"

Zach turned around and saw the Kratt brothers and WordGirl on the deck of his yacht.

"Hah, you're too late Wild Ratts!" Zach replied "Aviva's about to be fish food."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Chris told him.

"You don't," Zack explained "Zach Bots, take care of them!"

The robots advanced on the Kratt brothers, but before they could do anything, WordGirl flew forward and smashed them into scrap.

"Hey, you didn't mention you had a flying girl, no fair!" Zach whined "oh wait, I have guys with powers too. Hey, villains I hired; if you want the other half of your money, get out here and take care of them!"

The WordGirl villains emerged, but before they could advance on the Kratt brothers, WordGirl & Huggy blocked their path.

"You two rescue your friend, I'll deal with these guys," she said.

"Can do," Chris told her, as he and Martin ran off towards the stern.

"WordGirl?" Ms. Question asked, surprised.

"I don't know why you're so surprised to see me, since you knew I was here," WordGirl replied "anyway, if you want the Kratt brothers, you'll have to go through Huggy and me to get them."

"That be fine with us," Capt. Tangent replied, as the villains advanced towards her.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Kratts had reached the winch.

"Don't worry Aviva, you're safe now," Martin said, pulling the lever and reversing the device.

"Oh no you don't!" Zach said; he shoved Martin aside and pulled the lever in the opposite direction, sending Aviva back towards the river.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Martin said, grabbing the lever from Zach and pulling it upwards.

"Let go, its' my lever!"

"You let go, I'm trying to save Aviva."

"I'll help you bro!" Chris said, before a Zach Bot blocked his path "um, you may need to wait on that help."

"It's okay Chris, I got this," Martin said, as he and Zach continued their tug of war with the lever.

* * *

"I don't know how you got here, but the five of you are going back to jail!" WordGirl said defiantly.

"Five of us? Don't you mean, the six of us?" Ms. Question queried.

"Six? No there's only five of…aagh!" WordGirl shouted as something, or someone, hit her from behind, knocking her to the deck.

"Yay, Invisi-Bill!"

_Bet you didn't see that one coming, did you? _

"Actually, no" WordGirl replied.

Before she could get up, Capt. Tangent used his magnetic hook to attract the pieces of the broken Zach Bots, dumping them on WordGirl & Huggy.

"We have ye now WordGirl and monkey sidekick," he replied "and now we'll be keelhauling you."

"What does that even mean?"

"I'm glad you asked," Capt. Tangent replied "keelhauling is an old practice where you tie someone to the back of a ship and drag them over the surface of the water, so that the coral rips them to pieces. I believe it was first started back in…"

"Awk, could we please do something else?" Oscar asked.

"Aye, very well," Capt. Tangent replied "alright Whammer, if you would do the honors."

"Yeah, Whammer's gonna wham WordGirl and Captain Monkey Monkey into wham pieces, yeah!"

"Sorry, but you won't be whamming anything!" WordGirl said, using her strength to break free of the robot pieces "now you can all either go quietly or…what the?" she asked, as a lasso looped around her.

"Nice try WordGirl, but you can't escape us," Amazing Rope Guy told her "including me, now that I've become useful."

"You have got to be kidding me," WordGirl replied "I'll just slip out of this and…ahh!" she was cut off when one of Whammer's blasts hit her full on, sending her flying.

"All right, I whammed WordGirl!" Whammer said "that should wham her for a while."

"Mr. Varmitech will be so pleased," Capt. Tangent said "I can't wait until he finds out."

* * *

Back over by the winch, Zach had managed to get control again and hold it down.

"Sorry Martin, but Aviva's fish food, and nothing short of a miracle is going to save her," he taunted.

"Look out!"

"What in the?" Zach said, before WordGirl fell and landed on him.

"Hey WordGirl," Martin greeted her "thanks for the help."

"No problem," WordGirl replied groggily

"Speaking of help, could I maybe get some over here?" Chris asked, as the Zach Bot advanced on him with a blade hand.

"On it," WordGirl replied, flying over and smashing the robot.

"Thanks again."

"No prob. You save your friend, I've got some villains to deal with," she said, flying off.

The Kratts took advantage of the still downed Zach to pull the winch lever and allow Aviva to be brought to safety.

"You're safe now Aviva," Martin said, as he and Chris pulled her on to the deck "we'll have you free in a jiffy."

"How could you guys be fooled by a robot disguised as me?" Aviva asked, once Martin took the gag off her mouth.

"Hey, that robot was really convincing!" Martin explained, as he & Chris worked on untying her "it looked and sounded just like you."

"Didn't you guys hear me making noises when you were looking in that cabin?" she asked.

"Oh, that's what that was," Martin said "I thought it was a ghost."

Once the last of the ropes fell away, Aviva hugged both brothers. "You two are the best friends any girl could ask for!" she said, "now let's get out of here; I've had enough of Zach to last me for a lifetime."

"First we have to rescue Pinky," Chris said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Aviva asked "I just hope we don't run into those guys that kidnapped me."

"Oh, I don't think we need to worry about them," Martin told her.

* * *

Back on the bow, Huggy found himself surrounded by the villains; he attempted a few martial arts moves, but he knew they would be ineffective against them.

"Now then, what do we do with the little monkey?" Ms. Question wondered.

"I don't know why no one is on board with my keelhauling suggestion," Capt. Tangent told them.

"Step away from the monkey!" WordGirl said, flying unto the scene.

"Ugh, nice job Whammer!" Invisi-Bill said "you didn't wham her far enough."

"Not to worry, I'm gonna wham that mistake, yeah!" Whammer said.

"Hey!" the villains turned and saw an angry Zach coming towards them. "Excuse me, but I didn't hire you idiots to drop flying girls in pajamas on me!"

"Why do people think these are pajamas?" WordGirl asked " seriously, who wears pajamas like this?"

"Thanks to you, the Wild Ratts freed Aviva and are probably gonna rescue my star attraction!" he said "so, if you want this," he added, pulling out a briefcase "I suggest you quit playing around with flying girlie and stop them!"

"Hmm, that gives me an idea," WordGirl said to herself, before zooming over and grabbing the money briefcase from Zach. "Hey villains, you want the money? Come get it!"

"Drop the money WordGirl, or I'm gonna wham you into next wham, yeah!"

"Go ahead and try."

Whammer then began firing wildly, with WordGirl effortlessly dodging the blasts.

"Whammer, knock it off before you, agh!" Capt. Tangent said before a blast sent him flying.

"Man this is too easy" WordGirl said, before a lasso grabbed the briefcase from her "hey!"

"I got the money!" Amazing Rope Guy said happily "it's mine, all mine!"

"And what do you think you're doing with that?" Ms. Question asked.

"Um, keeping it?"

"Keeping? No, sharing; you're sharing it with all of us, or else!" Nocan yelled at him.

"No way; I lassoed it, its' mine!"

"Get him!" a recovered Capt. Tangent yelled, and all the villains pounced on him. WordGirl simply stood and watched.

"I guess it's true what they say Huggy, 'there's no honor among thieves,'" she said "okay, I'd better take care of this."

Grabbing Rope Guy's lasso, which was lying nearby, she circled around the cloud of baddies until they were all tied together.

"That should wrap things up, eh Huggy?" she asked "you get it, because I literally wrapped them up."

_You should probably just stick to the heroics. _

"Sheesh, everybody's a critic," she replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Kratts & Aviva had made their way to the controls of the yacht and had released Pinky back into the river.

"Now Pinky can continue to live free and in the wild," Chris said "now it's about time we got out of here."

"Sorry Wild Ratts, but that's not happening," Zach interrupted "Zach Bots, get them!"

"Hey Zach!" WordGirl called, and Zach noticed her, holding the tied up villains in one hand and his briefcase in the other, "aren't you forgetting something?"

"Hey, give me back my briefcase!" Zach told her.

"If you insist," she said, tossing it towards him, only for Huggy to jump up and grab it.

"Okay little chimp, just hand over the briefcase" Zach said, as he approached Huggy. The monkey responded by jumping on the edge of the yacht and holding it at arm's length.

"Mine!" Zach yelled, as he jumped for the case. He managed to grab it, but fell overboard into the river.

"Eww, gross! well, lucky this case is waterproof," he commented "hey, what's that weird squishy feeling? Feels like…" he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before the electric eels began shocking him.

"I guess Zach is getting a chance to experience some Amazonian wildlife first hand," Martin commented.

"If he hadn't kidnapped me and tried to feed me to piranha, I'd be enjoying this a lot less," Aviva added.

"Thanks for all your help WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face," Chris said.

"You know, I'm really starting to get used to that name" Martin chimed in.

"You want a ride back?" Chris asked.

"Thanks, but I need to deliver these villains to the local authorities" she replied, "but I'll catch you later"

"All right then, thanks for all your help" Martin said "you too little monkey guy."

"You're welcome, it was fun" WordGirl said "defiantly more unique than most of my adventures."

"Um, who was that?" Aviva asked.

"It's a long story" Chris explained "we'll tell you on the way back."

The Kratts & Aviva then got into the Octopod, while WordGirl flew off in the direction of the nearest city to drop the villains off with the police.

_Now that everything's wrapped up, how exactly do you plan to explain this to your parents? _

"Oh man! I forgot all about them!" WordGirl exclaimed "oh, I hope they aren't too worried about me."

* * *

In the final chapter, Becky returns to her parents and finds a convenient excuse to explain her actions.


	6. Back to the Family

"Honey, I'm extremely worried about Becky," Sally told Tim a few moments later "she still isn't back from the bathroom. You don't suppose something happened to her, do you?"

"Of course not dear," Tim replied "true, the Amazon is home to a number of predatory beasts who could easily be hungry for a little girl and monkey, but I'm certain no harm has befallen her."

"If it has, can I have her room?" TJ asked.

Before Tim could answer, the family heard a noise; they craned their heads upward to see a familiar turtle-shaped craft coming down for a landing.

"That will have to wait son, it appears the Kratt brothers have returned," Tim told him. The family ran over to the Tortuga once it docked, and the hatch opened, revealing the familiar bothers.

"Fancy running into you again," Tim said "small forest huh?"

"Actually, we were looking for you," Chris explained "I believe we have someone that belongs to you."

He moved aside to reveal the familiar forms of Becky & Bob.

"Becky! Bob! Oh, you're both all right!" Sally said, running forward to hug them.

"We saw them out in the forest and picked them up," Martin explained "sorry we didn't return them sooner, but they were helping us out with a little problem we had."

"Wow, my own daughter and pet monkey helped out the world famous Kratt brothers?!" Tim asked, shocked "this vacation just got one hundred times better!"

"Well anyway, thanks for all your help Becky. You too Bob," Chris said.

"Yeah, you two are okay in our books," Martin added.

"Thanks for the lift you two," Becky said, waving "and you're welcome."

The Kratts waved goodbye and the Tortuga took the skies and flew off.

"Man, after all this adventure, I could use a break!" Martin said "how about we go somewhere tropical?"

"The Amazon not tropical enough for you?" Aviva asked him.

"It is, but I'd prefer somewhere without crazy villains, flying girls and voices that come out of nowhere," Martin replied.

"How about Acapulco?" Koki suggested "I don't think we've been there yet."

"Sounds like a plan," Chris said "Jimmy, set a course for Acapulco."

"Aye aye," Jimmy replied, as he launched the Tortuga towards its' destination.

* * *

"So Becky, what project were you helping the Kratt Brothers with?" Tim asked, as the Botsfords resumed their walk "classifying a new species of animal? Or were you studying the mating habits of something; Actually, I hope not; you're a bit young to know that sort of thing."

"Oh, nothing really special," Becky lied "Bob and I just helped them locate a friend of theirs that went missing."

"Oh yes, I believe one of them said something about that earlier," Tim replied, "well, no need to worry about that I suppose. Let's enjoy the rest of our Botsford family vacation. Tomorrow, we'll be taking a boat tour on the river; that'll be fun, eh Becky?"

"Oh yes, I hear the Amazon has some incredible aquatic life, including pink dolphins," Becky told him.

"A pink dolphin?! Consider me interested!" Tim told her "come on family, there's still more to see here."

_And so, WordGirl & Captain Huggy Face helped the Kratt brothers rescue their kidnapped friend and helped to save a rare animal from becoming a theme park attraction. What incredible adventures will they have next? You'll have to wait and see, but I'm sure they don't involve unicorns. _

"Oh come on!" Becky exclaimed.

_Or do they? _

"Okay, now you're just being mean."


End file.
